The Bond of the Bella Sisterhood
by BardenBellaBeca
Summary: Tragedy strikes one of the members of the Barden Bellas... Do the others come to support her


_**The bond of the Bella Sisterhood**_

_**Bad news shakes one members of the Bellas.**_

The petit brunette is sitting in the back row of Bella's rehearsal, next to a heavy set blonde who calls herself Fat Amy. She looks up to see If the co-leaders –An uptight blonde named Aubrey and a bubbly red head named Chloe—were still arguing. Which of course they were, the young College freshman feels her phone vibrate in her pocket as a text comes in. She pulls out her phone and sees her Uncle's cell number with the message "Call me Bec's ASAP."

Beca stands up and walks into the bathroom calling her uncle immediately. The phone rings three times before her uncle answers. "Beca?"

The young Bella replies "Whats up Uncle Brian? I just got your text."

Her Uncle's voice cracks, "Beca its your mom…. She was in an accident." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "She didn't make it Beca… her car was t-boned and she died on the scene."

Beca's voice cracks and tries to hold back the tears. "Thank you for telling me Uncle Brian." She replies formally not letting her feelings show. "Can you please take care of the arrangements? I would but I have finals to study for." She waits for the respond from her uncle.

"Sure Beca sweetie I can do that, Study hard and I will see you soon."

The petit DJ walked back into the practice hall and grabs her bag. She looks up at the co-leaders as her voice cracks knowing the tears aren't far behind. "I am sorry, I just can't not today." She quickly walks out of the hall. She runs across campus and slams the door to her dorm room just as the tears fall down her face.

After she settles on her bed the young woman feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She sees a message from the bubbly co leader and her girl friend. "Babe you ok? What happened? Why did you leave practice?"

The rebel knew that her girlfriend saw through the walls she put up around her heart for protection, she knows that Chloe won't let this go so reluctantly she replies back. "I need you Chloe, I had a call from my uncle while at practice, it's my mom. She was in a car accident last night, she didn't make it."

-xxxx-

Back at the practice hall the ginger awaits the reply. After her phone rings she reads the message through a few times before she gasps loudly and her phone crashes to the floor. The blonde picks up her best friends phone and she quickly reads the message.

"Go Chloe, I can handle practice."

"Are you sure Bree? I know you don't like that we are in a relationship."

The blonde sighs and nods her head, "I am positive. Beca needs you right now, we will all be by to bring food and drinks to you both later."

The ginger nods and picks up her bag, before walking out the door she calls out to her bestfriend, "Thanks I will see you later."

-xxxx-

Sitting on her bed curled up in a ball as the tears pour down her fac. The young rebel hears a knock on the door, her voice cracks, "Its open."

The redhead walk in and shuts the door, turning around and climbs on the bed taking her crying girlfriend into her arms. "I am so sorry baby." She kisses the brunettes head and shifts so they are laying down, the head of the brunette on the ginger's chest. The small girl wraps her arms around her girlfriend as she cries herself to sleep in the warm embrace.

-xxxx-

Both of the young college co-eds awake with a startle as they hear the knock on the door. "Open up its us." Beca hears the voice of her friend Fat Amy and says through her cracked voice, "Come on in guys, its open."

The Barden Bellas make their way into the room, taking a seat anywhere they can find. The rebel looks shocked as she and her girlfriend sit up in the bed to make more room. The Ginger still has her arms wrapped tightly around the younger girl. "What's this?" the brunette asked Aubrey.

The blonde simply flips her hair over her shoulder, so it's out of her face. "I read the text you sent to Chloe, so we came bearing food."

A small smile spreads across the brunettes face. "You all came? Do you all know?"

The girls around her nod, a tall sex driven brunette speaks up. "You need us right now Beca, so we came bringing gifts." She hands the small girl a bottle of beer.

"Thanks Stacie, thanks guys." The DJ replies, as she opens a container of Chinese food and grabs a pair of chopsticks off the pile.

The blonde sits on the food of the bed, "we're not just your friends Beca, we're your sisters. Your Bella Sisters. When one of us hurt we all gather together and share the pain."

The small brunette smiles and says softly. "What would I do without you guys?"

The ginger replies, "You would have been alone right now and crying, instead you get to take your mind off of it tonight baby. Just relax and know we are all here for you."

The DJ nods as she has a mouthful, "Thanks everyone."

- For the next few hours the DJ gets to take her mind off the loss of her mother, she laughs and drinks, and eats with her best friends-

-xxxx-

_**Sorry its so short… its an example of my writing**_


End file.
